


Surrounded by Teeth

by oursisthefury



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, but i felt like posting it, this is incomplete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury
Summary: The raptors are on their own but then they encounter a familiar human. What will they do with him?





	

They were dangerous, that's all they were. Dangerous creatures. Most creatures fled from them, even those bigger than them were wary. They hunted in packs and rarely turned against each other unless they were stupid and primitive. They were the ultimate killing and hunting machines, but did they really know what they were? What this world was? Why were they cast into it? Because of humans, and humans were assholes. And they needed to be taught a lesson. 

At first, they didn't think that they needed to be harsh but then some of their allies went out of control. And they went with it, leaving a trail of blood and carnage wherever they went. Leaving no one alive if they could help it and leaving none of their pack behind. But right now, they were conflicted. They'd come across a human that they'd recognized, and they knew him well. So they were circling him, hissing and roaring, acting like they knew what they were going to do... But they really didn't. None of them did.

They were looking at her, like she was in charge. Like she was the leader. Charlie, Delta and Echo. All of them darting their eyes back to her. Blue, do something. She didn't know what to do and just continued to screech. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Blue, calm down!" The human called out to her as she lunged towards him, he was on his back in the mud, he'd tripped when they were chasing him and it had been too late for him to get back up. The raptor paused, he was the only one of the humans that had ever cared to remember their names. No one else had and he'd been fairly nice to them. He just never realized one thing though, it had always annoyed them that he'd tried to tame them. They couldn't be tamed. Even when they were muzzled down and shocked, they couldn't be tamed. They were forever wild, wild animals. Dangerous animals. 

”Nice girl, nice girl, Blue." The human coaxed as she paused to look at him. His hand moved towards his pocket and he made an effort to get something. Food. "Here's a treat for you, girl." He said, throwing the meat straight at her but she didn't move to catch it, instead she let it fall at her feet. When was he going to learn that they weren't going to listen because of treats? That they weren't going to attack and shred him because of treats? When... Her thoughts were interrupted by Echo diving forward and snapping up the meat in her jaws. The human visibly relaxed when he saw this action. "Echo! We don't take treats!" Blue hissed at her sister. "But it's good food." Echo retorted, licking her muzzle hungrily. 

Owen was watching the two raptors snap and hiss at each other but he was aware of the fact that the other two were still watching him. Shit... "Hey, easy..." He held a hand out in front and slowly got to his feet. The raptors hissed and growled when he did so, their tails flicking back and forth. "He's not supposed to get up, is he?" Charlie asked Delta who agreed. "He's supposed to stay down." Delta agreed, before she dove at Owen, knocking him back on the ground. Hard. "Ow! Okay, I get it! You girls like me down on my back defenseless!" Owen cried out nervously as the raptor growled in his face. Damn, those were some sharp sharp teeth. He was so fucked.


End file.
